Buying Guide -- What to spend your money on.
Buying Guide -- What to spend your money on. Eliminate is all about earning credits, upgrading and than repeating this cycle. There is no way you can keep up with all the credits needed for all your gear. It will take about 50+ levels to max out all your gear. This guide will help make your purchases and discisions better. This means better purcheses and a slight edge on your opponents. We've tryed out all the gear and are here to recommend it to you or not. So remember, spend your credits well and consult this page for info before you buy something. Upgrade and buy essential items. It just might save you a lot of credits. *Note: all this is opinion, and life experienced based, if a item doesn't fit your playing style or your disagree with something on the page, you don't have to buy it, or you can purchase it. *Buy and upgrade gear to suit your playing style. Purchasing Power Cells: Most experienced players will buy power cells becuase they can play more credit-paying games and in return buy better gear and they don't want to wait for energy recharges. If you want to purchase power cells it's completely up to you, but just remember that the more you pay the more powercells per doller you get. * All purchases are done via in-app purchase. You must have a itunes account set up to procede to your purchase. * Each game costs 4 power cells or 1 charge * You can still play online games without energy, you just won't earn credits * Power cells aren't energy until you convert them. Example purchases: *$1 - 20 power cells - 20 cells per doller - 5 games *$2 - 45 power cells - 22.5 cells per doller - 11.25 games *$5 - 120 power cells - 24 cells per doller - 30 games *$12 - 310 power cells - 25.8 cells per doller - 77.5 games *$30 - 975 power cells - 32.5 cells per doller - 243.75 games Power Cell Conversion Rates In trying to decide on the conversion rate of power cells and if they should be converted directly to credit or if you could use them to play and be fairly certain that you would come out on top. :'' * Not accounting for the 10 cells leftover, which brings the price down more.'' Now, it takes 12 cells for a full recharge giving you 3 games and let's say you earn 40 credits on average per game. This means that you can get 120 credits on 12 cells, it costs you roughly $0.53 for those 12 cells at the $1.99 credit purchase. :$0.53 = 120 credits and 0 cells leftover. About $0.44 per 100 credits. (And you get to play!) From Unofficial Eliminate Pro Forumsjshank of Unofficial Eliminate Pro Forums. "Power Cells - Cost and Conversion" Armor: Armor: *Star ratings are out of 5 *All stats are reletive to standard: Example -DEF would mean less defense than standard armor Airborne Armor: 225c - 3 stars - Recommended: Yes *Stats: ++Jump, +Speed, -Defense *Good for players who want to dodge with their jumping capibility. Not good for close range combat due to reduced defense. Good with practically every weapon. A good combo is with autorifle or rocket laucher. Good for Dodging but bad defense Assault Armor: 500c - 4 stars - Recommended: Yes *Stats: +Defense,+Targeting,-Speed,-Jump *Ideal for those who like close combat. Tough armor gives better defense. Good with most weapons, a good combo is with a plasma cannon. Increased defense but slow. Exoquatic Armor: 300c - 2 stars - Recommended: No; It has no cons, sure but swim isn't applicable to all maps. *Stats: ++Swim, +Targeting *Ideal for maps with water. A good armor on most stats. Has no Cons but Swimming and Targeting are Weak pros. Well rounded armor for close and far battle. Good with most weapons, a good combo is antimatter jet. Infantry Armor: 400c - 4 stars - Recommended: Depends on Player *Stats: +Defense, -Speed *Good armor for low-level players looking for a little more armor. Due to its reduced speed close range weapons, like the plasma cannon or auto-rifle(for its headshots) or its prototypes (DualCannon and MagRail, respectively) might be handier. Infiltrator Armor: 250c - 5 stars *Stats: ++Speed, -Defense *Great for anyone interested in dodging who isn't too friendly with the jump button. The speed allows for a quick run to a health recharge if you're about to die, or to pop in and steal some credit drops. It's also great for honing in on rocket launchers who are far away. Possible primary weapons would be plasma cannon/antimatter jet for spraying from far away and quickly hitting them while they recharge, or anything else for long-range and then an escape if they get too close. Sentry Armor: 350c - 3 stars *Stats: +Cloaking, +Targeting *Good armor for long-range attacks. It doesn't have the extra cloaking of the sniper, but it has better armor. An accurate weapon is recommended: Auto-Rifle (or MagRail, the Auto-Rifle proto), or a Vaporizer or Rocket Launcher if you can handle the delays between targeting and landing the hit. The one bad thing about the vaporizer is that it's easier to locate you though, so watch out. Sniper Armor: 330c - 4 stars * Stats: ++Cloaking, +Targeting, +Swim (The addition is still present even after the update which "removed" it. Just something I noticed.) *The best armor for hiding and sniping, hence the name. If you prefer a little more armor but still cloaking, go with the Sentry. Same weapon recommendations as Sentry. Standard Armor: 0c - 1 star at low levels, 3 at higher levels *Stats: NONE (Balanced) *All-around great armor, although this armor is the hardest to upgrade as its price is huge. If you don't want any disadvantages, Sentry or Exoquatic is recommended as its upgrade prices are much bette *Any armor is equally good because there are no advantages nor disadvantages to the armor. Tanker Armor: 600c - 3.5 stars *Stats:++Defense, +Targeting, --Speed, -Jump *This armor is incredibly tough, and it is the only armor capable of withstanding the berserker shield (with some armor upgrades). You can't move much in it though, so there's not much hope if you're low on health. It's a great camper armor, allowing you to hold out longer. The one unofficial downside is the closeness of the head to the body; anyone with an autorifle can get quick and easy headshots. It is recommended your secondary weapon be the gravity hook to move quickly if necessary. Main weapon can be plasma cannon (but stay up close to your target!) or Rocket Launcher, because the splash damage won't affect you if someone is near you. A good armor to use with a gravity hook or the Sprinter armor enhancement. During a actual match it is good to pick up a speed powerup for temporary fast movement. Armor Prototypes: Medium recommeded. Even though you can get stats higher than available for your rank, it is a real credit waster, unless you want to multiclass. They are ok for people around halfway thought the game. But if you really like a armor type, buy one and upgrade it yourself. Armor Upgrades: Some armor upgrades are more importent than others. Upgrade the essential catagoryies first, than others later. *Defense(DEF) - Highly recommended on all armors, Especially -DEF ones who really need it. Anyone who stays in one spot and shoots (Campers/Snipers) have to consider this their most important upgrade as their lack of movement results in getting hit often. *Speed(SPD) - Campers and Snipers, give this one a break. Anyone else has to get this. Faster movement means better dodging, and more credits in a footrace to a recently dead player. Tankers, Infantry, Assault, and Infiltrators could benefit most from this upgrade. *Jump(JMP) - This is really personal preference. If you're low on credits and don't jump very often, save it for later, but Airborne armor can go places with this upgrade; fully upgrading its jump can get you as high as the bridge on OnRail, and from there to a very good sniping spot. That comes in hand if you don't own a Gravity Hook. In some cases, higher jumps can clear gaps other players have trouble with so you can close (or widen) the gap. That only helps very rarely though. *Cloaking(CLO) - This upgrade is only available on Sniper and Sentry. A fully upgraded cloak on a Sniper makes you practically invisible to anyone not looking for you in your exact location. This upgrade only helps if you stand still, so don't buy this if you do a lot of running around in your matches. *Powerup - This upgrade is very useful for all armors. Increasing the duration of powerups, it can give you the extra bit of time you need to make the powerup count. However, this shouldn't be very high on your list of things to upgrade, mainly for the reason that you don't always have a powerup. *Aquatics(SWM) - Speaking of things not on your list to upgrade, Aquatics. This upgrade isn't very bang-for-buck due to the fact not all maps have water. A high speed also increases your speed in water. Exoquatic should consider this upgrade, as any armor needs to build on its strengths primarily. *Targeting(TS) - This upgrade gives a small boost to your damage. If you have a high-damage weapon, such as a Titan, Rocket Launcher, or Vaporizer, upgrade this lastly. Weapons: Weapons: AUTO-RIFLE Firing Speed: Excellent Damage: Poor Accuracy: Optimal Clip Duration: Below Average Specials: Only weapon with headshot capability Overview: This is a great weapon for fast enemies. It's not very damaging though, so aim for the head at all times. Its low shot-hit delay makes it a great long-range weapon, but make sure to upgrade damage (and zoom for easy longrange headshots) PLASMA CANNON Firing Speed: Average Damage: Below Average Accuracy: Poor Clip Duration: Optimal Specials: Fires 4 shots at once as one round, but not very accurately Overview: Optimal for close-range shooting, as its damage can go way up if all 4 shots land. Not bad if used at medium range with non-slow armor or long range with quick armor because dodging four bullets that you shoot off is harder than dodging the one coming at you. Firing speed and damage should be upgraded. ANTIMATTER JET Firing Speed: Could Improve Damage: Could Improve Accuracy: Below Average (fire-hit delay) Clip Duration: Excellent Specials: Bullets bounce off walls Overview: Great for closed maps like Tank for bouncy bullets. A horrible long-range weapon though, as the fire-hit delay is insanely long. The damage is good, but watch out for spare bullets hitting you on the rebound or destroying a corpse, removing any option of taunting. Upgrade clip size and reload. TITAN JR. Firing Speed: Poor Damage: Optimal Accuracy: Poor (fire-hit delay and small clip size) Clip Duration: Below average Specials: Splash damage Overview: Great for cornered opponents or snipers as it blasts them off their feet. The incredible damage is balanced by the small clip size and big fire-hit delay. Upgrade clip size and reload. ROCKET LAUNCHER Firing Speed: Below Average Damage: Good Accuracy: Could improve Clip Duration: Below Average Specials: Splash damage Overview: Just like the Titan, only weaker and faster with more ammo. The fire-hit delay isn't that big of a deal if you can spray your whole clip all over the place with ease. Upgrade clip size and reload. VAPORIZER Firing Speed: Optimal Damage: Excellent Accuracy: Good (target-fire delay) Clip Duration: Poor Specials: Leaves no body behind, so don't use the weapon if you taunt for credits Overview: Great sniper weapon, but leaves a big red trail leading to you if you miss. Once you press fire, it takes a while for the gun to actually shoot, but once it does it is deadly. Upgrade clip size and reload because you'll be doing a lot of that. GRAVITY HOOK Firing Speed: Medium Damage: Low Accuracy: Good Clip Duration: Has none - but ok reload time Specials: only weapon you can use simeltanious in the game. Meaning that you can Shoot while you are hanging from a wall. Overview: This is a good 2nd weapon. Be sure to upgrade range and refire rate when you purchase this weapon. It is really good for getting from place to place (good for tankers),you can run from beserker sheilds, and hide and shoot. It is not a good weapon due to it's low damage, but it is possible to kill someone with it if you hit them directly about 3-5 times. Weapon Prototypes: *'Mag-rail' is an excellent weapon for all levels. It's above average damage make it extremely deadly. It comes in levels 1-10. Level 1 does about 5damage and level 10 doing 14. This is an incredible deal for the price it is offered at. Prices range from around 90-110c. Users will notice longer reload and refire rate than regular Autorifle's when using this weapon. Expires after 6 complete matches. *'Dualcannon Proto' A highly powered plasma cannon. A mediocre choice. Better in the lower levels, but it isn't as popular as the mag-rail. The weapon does 50 damage more than a regular plasma cannon of that level. The disadvantages of it are that you get two shots before you have to reload, and the refire rate is slow. Price is about 90-110c. Expires after 6 complete matches. Weapon upgrades: Some weapon upgrades are more importent than others. Upgrade the essential catagoryies first, than others later. *Damage - Vital to anyone using close quarters combat or the Auto-Rifle. Without good damage, kiss your chances of winning bye-bye. *Rate of fire (refire rate) - Important on all weapons besides vaporizer as it already has kickass speed. *Clip size - As mentioned above, the crazy vaporizer speed means you need more clip size. Important to all weapons to minimize reloads. Don't upgrade reload if you have high clip size unless you have a tendency to chomp up bullets. *Reload - Important with low clip size, if not don't worry about it. *Zoom - Only upgrade if you're planning on sniping with the weapon. With a little practice, you can use the MagRail and Auto-Rifle with scope always on to get crazy amounts of headshots. Other Store Items: Skins Don't buy early in the game. You can buy one later in the game when you have better armour and more credits. Be sure you like the color or pattern on the skin before you buy it. You don't want to spend a lot of credits on a skin then realize it looks terrible. Power cells for Credits: For People with a lot of money. The deals they offer are complete rip-offs. You can easily earn more credits than they offer by playing your self. If you are very important and you have a lot of money, than this may be a okay choice for you. Not recommended in general. Remember the more powercells you spend for credits the higher the credits to powercells ratio. Armor Enhancements: *AquaSpeed - improves swim speed by 70%, applies to all armors but standard. - recommended mostly for exoquatic armor. *Sprinter - improves speed by 28%, applies to all armors but standard. - recommended to all armors but mostly Infiltrator and Tanker. *Jumper - improves jump height by 35% - applies to all armors but standard. - recomm ended to mostly airbornes armor. *8 matches cost: 240c - 30c per game *4 matches cost: 160c - 40c per game References Category:Strategy